Broadcast 7 - Birdwatcher
Clear Lakes 44 - Broadcast #7 - Birdwatcher Transcript 0:00 - 0:03 : 'Broadcast #7' is shown on a blue background. 0:04 - 0:50 : The shot faces the room with the closed blinds in the Birdwatcher's house. The Birdwatcher himself is sitting in the chair and it seems like he is asleep. He suddenly awakes and looks around, wondering what has happened. He looks for his cane and finds it in the living room. He stands up and limps to the cane. His leg seems to be very injured. 0:51 - 1:16 : The shot faces the leather armchair in the living room from behind. The cane is lying on the floor next to the chimney. Birdwatcher picks it up with difficulty. 1:17 - 2:20 : The previous shot remains. Birdwatcher is sitting in the leather armchair and talking to someone on the phone: The Birdwatcher: "... don't know what it was. It was like a dream." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Right." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Yeah, yeah - I was awake. I was doing the, um, I was doing what we talked about. Right." UNKNOWN': ' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "No, no. I'm, I'm not - a narcoleptic. I don't -- definitely don't have narcolepsy." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "That's fine. I just need you to come over. I can't come to you." UNKNOWN: *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "I'm not-- no! I need you to come here. I'm not ready-- at all." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "I appreciate it." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Hold on." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Uh, yeah. Yeah, 8:30, 8: 30 should be fine. Alright." '' (he stands up and walks to the window behind the TV. He picks up a pill bottle from the desk) UNKNOWN':' ''*unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Okay. Thanks." UNKNOWN':' *unintelligible* The Birdwatcher: "Alright. Bye." '' UNKNOWN':' ''*unintelligible* (he glances a look through the closed blinds) 2:20 - 2:35 : The shot is right behind Birdwatcher, when he turns around and walks through the living room to another door that leads outside. When he opens the door and steps outside, bright light fills the screen. 2:36 - 2:43 : A negative shot faces Birdwatcher's face. He walks closer to the camera. 2:44 - 3:12 : The shot, lightly distorted by warm colours, is suddenly from Birdwatcher's perspective. He looks down to his feet. His hands begin to shake and the slowly gets rid of the cane, which falls on the ground. The Birdwatcher walks normally but insecurely backwards. He looks up to the sky, when the bright light blinds him. 3:13 - 3:20 : The shot is again from Birdwatcher's perspective. He puts his hands over his eyes to keep the light from blinding him. The screen goes completely white. 3:23 : End. Notes * This is the seventh video of the new series publicly posted to the Clear Lakes 44 | Marble Hornets channel. * It is the third broadcast with a title and the second with the title "Birdwatcher". Therefore one can conclude that the title is refering to the Cane Guy. * Due to the appearance of pills, medication might play an important role in this series as well. * For certain reasons, the Birdwatcher is not able to leave his house, which is surrounded by bright light, without strange things happening. When he steps out, it seems like he is surprisingly healed. * There must be invisible cameras which are not noticed by this character. Category:Video Category:Broadcasts Category:Birdwatcher